When a user of a software program identifies an error, or a potential error, in software being tested, the user typically records information regarding the identified potential error. In order for a developer to correct the identified error, it is helpful for the user that identified the error to provide a complete set of reproduction steps to enable the developer to recreate the identified error. Certain software tools provide a recording capability that allows testers to automatically capture such error reproduction steps. Such software tools monitor events related to user interactions with user interface controls (e.g., controls of a graphical user interface (GUI)) to automatically generate the reproduction steps.
However, certain controls sometimes disappear from a user interface after an action, and in this case the monitoring software does not fire an event for such action. In this scenario, the tool for automatically recording reproduction steps of an error may not be able to record all actions related to an identified error condition. When a user interface control disappears, or does not fire after a user action, a set of captured reproduction steps related to an identified error associated with the control may be incomplete, leading to a user interface error that is difficult to resolve.